


Tongue

by LesbianDragon_LD



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Dragons, F/F, Manuela's complicated sexuality, Masturbation, Rhea's basically human but with dragon traits, Rhea's long lizard tongue, Vaginal Fingering, more characters are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD
Summary: After the War, Rhea finds herself bedridden and recovering.Manuela pays a visit to her former boss, whom she secretely had a crush on.Things between them change after that.
Relationships: Manuela Casagranda/Rhea
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe these two had 0 fanfics out there, like??? Come on! They have so much potential!  
> I also started a bit more serious before getting to the smut so don't worry, it's only the start that's a bit more depressing! This is also post-silver snow, if that isn't clear.  
> Also sorry for the dumbass name I couldn't think of anything else.  
> Anyway, this one's for the Rhea stans, hope you guys enjoy the mess!

Manuela remembered her fight with Rhea vividly.  
Well, it wasn’t really her fight. She was nothing but a pawn in that battle, just another soldier lost to dozens of battalions as they all tried to take the huge beastly dragon down. If anything really, this was Byleth’s fight with Rhea. Perhaps adding Seteth and Flayn as well, since they seemed to be the most affected after Byleth, who was...well, Byleth.  
Byleth was special and she wasn’t.  
Maybe it hurt more to fight her dragon form because Byleth was Rhea’s favorite and Manuela wasn’t.  
But it still hurt her, to approach her former boss who had been through so much, only to throw meteors at her twisted beastly face. She knew they didn’t have a choice, and they all knew that Rhea wasn’t herself as they fought her off, but it still stinged a bit.  
Well, it stinged a lot actually.  
Rhea flew off, bruised and bloodied, and they all followed her. Manuela didn’t see her again until she and the rest of the group reached the place where she landed, only to find Byleth. And Byleth turned to them, carrying a beautiful green haired and unconscious woman in her arms. The very same one who had greeted her when Manuela first enlisted for the job of professor at the monastery. The very same one who kindly interviewed her, as Seteth frowned and questioned Manuela’s integrity. The very same one who allowed her in, changing her path forever.  
But then the unconscious woman showed signs of being able to survive, using her faint voice to call for help, and Manuela didn’t waste a single second attending to her. Byleth set Rhea down on the floor, and Manuela crouched next to her to heal her as best as she could, throwing spells to close the wounds that were visible as she pleaded for Rhea to stay awake.  
She did her best to save her as they waited for available healers to arrive, and to help them. As more experienced healers made their way to her, she was finally able to pull away, allowing them to take over instead.  
The rest of the day was a living nightmare.  
The were all stressed, not knowing if Rhea would make it or not.  
At some point, one of the healers spread word about how these next few hours would be the worst, and the likelihood of Rhea passing away before the next day.  
So everyone was incredibly worried and nervous.  
And Manuela prayed.  
She prayed every single minute for Rhea’s recovery.  
She begged the Goddess not to take her as she had never prayed for anything before, in her whole life.  
She herself wasn’t quite sure as to why she was praying so much, yet still, prayers she sent.  
All she knew was that she didn’t want Rhea gone.  
Not because of Fódlan, or the monastery, or Byleth or Seteth or Flayn…  
But for herself.  
And for the first time, the Goddess had heard her, because Rhea had miraculously survived.  
After a few days, Rhea was finally allowed visitors, and Manuela counted herself among them. The first time she visited her, Manuela didn’t quite know what to say.  
She just entered, and found Rhea bedridden.

“Hello, professor” Rhea greeted, but as it often didn’t, her gentle smile didn’t reach her eyes. 

“Hello, Lady Rhea” Manuela greeted back, more quietly than what she had intended.

Awkward silence filled the room as they both stood there, unsure of what to say.  
Until Manuela finally found the courage to move, and approached Rhea’s bed. Shyly, she tried to place a hand on Rhea’s shoulder, but jerked away before she even touched.

“I’ve...I just wanted to see you, I mean, see how you were doing. And if I can help, of course” Manuela told her, as her cheeks started to gain some color.

She wasn’t sure as to why, but being next to Rhea made her more uncomfortable than it ever had before. She assumed it was due to her being her superior, despite never having troubles with Seteth, who was in the same position. Or maybe it was the fact that she always knew Rhea was special, and now that she had seen what she was capable of transforming into, it had just gotten worse.  
Well, that’s what Manuela told herself, actually.  
Because no matter how much she denied it, her thoughts of seeing the beautiful Rhea naked seemed to betray that very notion.  
But Manuela would never admit to that.  
And she certainly would never admit that to Rhea.  
Not in a million years.

“I’m thankful for your concern” Rhea let out in a sweet yet weak voice, and Manuela couldn’t help staring slightly at her face, as she faintly smiled.

Even if her smile wasn’t genuine, it was still beautiful.  
So beautiful.

“O-of course! It would break my heart if you hadn’t recovered…” Manuela confessed, only to realize that her confession hadn’t sound the way she intended.

Immediately, she tried to correct herself;

“What I-I meant to say is t-that you are a wonderful person and it would be a l-loss if- not to bring it up again, I’m s-sure it was terrifying!” she stuttered, “I j-just meant to say that y-you are admirable and...from a professional standpoint I...not to imply that I d-don’t care for you as a person, i-it’s quite the opposite, I’ve-”

“Manuela” Rhea softly called out for her, “it’s quite alright. I appreciate your concern, and the sentiments. You don’t need to be nervous.”

And yet Manuela could feel her cheeks turning red.

“P-Perhaps I should leave. It’s nice to see you’re recovering well, goodnight!” Manuela tried to let out as fast as she could, ready to dart out the door.

But before she could leave, Rhea’s voice stopped her;

“Could you stay for a while? I’ve been terribly lonely.”

Ah.  
That was unexpected.  
Never in a million years had she thought she’d hear her boss say those words.  
She turned back to her, and noticed how Rhea lightly tapped a spot for her to sit next to her in bed.  
Manuela approached again, taking her seat on the edge of Rhea’s bed, as she faced her.

“Why are you so nervous? You’ve never been this nervous to address me, Manuela…” Rhea asked her, going straight to the point. 

But Manuela could sense that she wasn’t all too fine, as her voice seemed rather...sad. Before she could answer, Rhea was talking again;

“Do you think of me as a monster? I don’t blame you after...what happened” Rhea sadly let out.

Manuela blinked.

“A monster? No! That’s ridiculous! It’s just...a gift the Goddess gave you, and one whose power got out of hands due to external conflict, I suppose…”

Rhea could see that Manuela was being genuine, and that she truly wasn’t afraid of her dragon side. So she shot her a gentle smile, but Manuela quickly darted her eyes away, with a strange expression on her face. If Rhea’s face had lit up in joy seconds before, it was now back to sad smiles.

“What is it, then?” Rhea asked her.

Part of Manuela knew it was pointless to lie. The other part told her there might be some way to avoid this. But alas, they were both grown women. And Rhea wasn’t even her boss anymore. So no harm could be done, right?

“You’re lovely” Manuela quietly let out before she could stop the words from leaving her mouth.

For a moment, they both stood still. Rhea actually stood stiff in bed, as this was unexpected.  
Awkward silence hung in the air as neither of them knew quite what to say.

“I know what you’re thinking” Manuela sadly let out after a while, avoiding Rhea’s gaze and catching Rhea by surprise, “you had no idea that I liked women. To be fair, it’s not something I share often, and it’s complicated. And I know how you feel about Byleth, she is indeed lovely and I don’t expect you to feel the same way...but I don’t think I could lie to you, so here it is; you’re lovely, and I’ve had my eye on you for some time, even if I never wanted to admit it.”

To her surprise, she felt Rhea’s hand on her lap. And then another hand on her back. And then Manuela felt herself being turned around in bed, and felt Rhea’s lips brush against hers.  
She was shocked, of course. But she didn’t pull away.  
Rhea kissed her again, and again Manuela didn’t move. She wasn’t kissing back, but she wasn’t pulling away either. When Rhea tried pulling away herself, Manuela followed her, kissing her with a light peck on her lips as if begging for more.  
It was enough for Rhea.  
She pulled Manuela close, flipping her on the bed so that she was the one underneath her. Manuela gasped, and Rhea kissed her again. She pinned down Manuela, catching her wrists, and was surprised that Manuela eagerly kissed her back with desperate want.

“Lady R-Rhea…” she heard Manuela moan in between their kisses, and Rhea stopped for a moment.

“Rhea. Just Rhea, Manuela” she gently cooed, whispering in Manuela’s ear and driving the strongstress mad with lust.

With that, Rhea couldn’t resist darting out her draconic tongue, giving Manuela’s earlobe a quick flick. One that made Manuela cry out, surprised but incredibly aroused.

“W-what was that?” Manuela asked her, and Rhea had to suppress a laugh.

“That...was my tongue, Manuela.”

The songstress’ eyes widened.

“Your...tongue? Tongue? I’ve been with people before and that is not how tongues are suppose-”

Before Manuela could finish, Rhea lifted her head up so that Manuela could see her face. And she darted out her tongue.  
Her tongue was a bit different from usual, and looked like something that Manuela had never seen before in all of her years as physician. Almost without thinking, she grabbed Rhea’s chin to pull her closer and examine it. It looked somewhat swollen and extended further than what any normal human tongue would. And it also looked greyish instead of pinkish, giving it an animalistic appearance. With a single finger, Manuela curiously touched it, feeling it to be rugged and harder than what a tongue should feel like.  
Upon being touched, Rhea made some noise, and Manuela’s cheeks burned red with embarrassment as she finally realized what she was doing. She quickly let go of Rhea and apologized profusely, as Rhea rubbed her chin where Manuela had grabbed her.

“Don’t worry, it didn’t hurt. It was only unexpected…” Rhea let out, trying to stop Manuela’s incessant apologies, “I’m still adjusting, so my dragon form is a bit mixed with my human form. I suppose my tongue is suffering from the same…”

As Rhea explained her situation, she pulled the covers back, revealing her full body. Manuela watched her as she started to remove her nightgown she slept in. She ignored her panic and embarrassment as Rhea showed more skin, and focused instead on what Rhea actually wanted to show her: her whole body, covered in patches of silver scales that Manuela recognized as the scales that covered her Immaculate One form.  
She stared somewhat in awe, both at Rhea’s beauty as a woman and at those shiny scales that seemed so oddly appealing.

“You can touch me if you’d like to” Rhea purred.

But for once, Manuela didn’t let her embarrassment get the best of her. Her desire was just too strong to reflect on her actions.  
So she leaned in, her fingers trailing Rhea’s scales, caressing them with care. She heard Rhea moan slightly upon touching a patch of scales on her stomach, and she couldn’t resist pressing her mouth to them.  
She kissed her there, soft and chaste, only to hear Rhea hold her breath.  
Manuela wasn’t experienced with women, but she recognized an aroused woman when she saw one. More daring, she gave the scales a quick lick, and from Rhea’s stomach she started to lower herself to her thighs.  
Gently, she bit one of Rhea’s thighs, starting to become lost in her own fantasies as she worshipped her Goddess like body.  
She was drawn to Rhea’s wet core, and before she had even realized it, she was licking her there. Lucky for her, Rhea’s private parts were still very much human and therefore, easy to handle. Manuela licked her, and brought her fingers up to touch her as well. As she ate Rhea out and pumped her fingers in and out of her, she felt Rhea’s hands clutch her hair, and they almost felt like feral claws. She heard animalistic growls from the other woman, and the nature of the noises contrasted with her beautifully angelic voice.  
Manuela was almost enamored as she tasted her, and brought her to orgasm.  
When Rhea finally came, she squirmed slightly and roared in bliss, somehow pulling Manuela’s head deeper into her. She made some noise like a feral beast, and slumped back on the bed, spent.  
It wasn’t until Manuela pulled away from her sex, her own face a mess with Rhea’s wetness everywhere, that she saw Rhea’s mouth.  
That tongue.  
Darting out past her lips.  
That tongue, so long and swollen, that gave Manuela such dirty ideas about what where she wanted it to touch her.  
Almost on pure instinct, her own hands travelled under her own dress, slipping inside her undergarments to touch herself as she watched Rhea recover her breath, with her tongue still hanging out of her mouth.  
It was filthy and shameful.  
But Manuela couldn’t stop herself from touching her own clit, pressing it and giving it small rubs. Rhea didn’t even notice until she heard Manuela quietly gasp, and her eyes shot open as soon as her draconic ears picked up the sound, twitching slightly.  
She composed herself enough to sit up in the bed, and she came face to face with Manuela as she caught her in the act: with her face so flushed that she could be mistaken for a rose, and with her hand moving inside her dress.  
They locked eyes, but Manuela didn’t stop.  
In fact, she just moaned slightly louder.

“P-please, Rhea…e-eat me out...please...” Manuela desperately begged her, making Rhea’s hunger grow.

She licked her lips, and roughly pulled Manuela up to sit on her face. Manuela barely had any time to react before she felt her hands being moved away from her sex, and she felt that wonderfully delicious tongue dart out to lick her folds.  
It didn’t feel like anything that Manuela had ever tried before, and it almost made her scream in pleasure as it slipped inside her.  
Rhea gripped her thighs, keep Manuela steady above her mouth. As Manuela lowered herself, she slowly started to ride Rhea’s thick tongue, as Rhea moved inside her. Her tongue filled her up so much and yet it still moved in ways that made Manuela feel spots she had never felt before, and it drove her absolutely insane with desire.  
She thrust her hips into Rhea’s face, as Rhea’s tongue kept working its magic inside her, making Manuela scream and sing with mad joy. It didn’t take much for the songstress to come after that, crying out Rhea’s name as she arched her back and her orgasm took over her.  
When she was done, Rhea removed her tongue from inside her, liking the wetness that followed and savoring Manuela’s taste, as the songstress removed herself to slump on the bed next to Rhea.

For an awkward long moment, they just stood there, silently laying down next to each other without touching one another, or looking at one another. They just stared at the ceiling in silence, unsure of how to address what had just happened between them.  
Rhea was still licking her lips when Manuela, still red and embarrassed, tried to say something;

“Can we...I mean, do you want to...you know, do this again?” she shyly asked Rhea.

“If you give me another minute. I’m still bedridden after all” Rhea nonchalantly replied, making Manuela choke.

“I didn’t mean now! I mean, yes, now is great, but in the long term! As a...couple” Manuela desperately let out, and to her surprise, Rhea smiled.

“I haven’t had a partner in such a long time” Rhea laughed, “but I do suppose that trying again won’t hurt…”

Before Manuela could even reply, Rhea had moved close to her, snuggling with her lovingly.  
Manuela froze slightly at the unexpected affection, but she ended up melting the same. She embraced Rhea, who was so touch starved that she looked close to crying. And Manuela was so loved starved that she couldn’t help feeling herself become absolutely enamored, unable to stop herself from showering Rhea with loving kisses as they both slowly fell asleep.  
The next day, the most difficult part was to talk about their new relationship, followed by telling everyone else about it.  
Byleth was happy for them.  
Flayn was overjoyed.  
Seteth was surprised, but did not oppose.  
Catherine almost had a meltdown but Shamir comforted her before she passed out.  
And Hanneman...poor Hanneman…  
Never in a million years did he think Manuela would find a man, and much less a woman, and even less that she’d ever find a dragon.  
Poor Hanneman was so shocked and dumbfounded that he accidentally broke his monocle in his hand, and to his annoyance, Manuela flaunted in front of him the ring on her finger for years and years to come.


End file.
